johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD
Summary The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD is a graphical remake of the hit game for the Gamecube and the Wii. Story A Wide-Eyed farm boy named Link is just enjoying his life as a farm boy of Ordon. One day, as attending to his horse: Epona. an army of Moblins came and kidnapped the children of Ordon. Link then follows them, only to have been taken to a part of the forest now shrouded in a strange atmoshpere, he turns into a Wolf-Like creature because of it. He was then founded by a strange being calling herself Midna. By seeing the kingdom's princess: Zelda, he embarks on a quest to rid the kingdom of the Twilight that bellowed onto the Kingdom. But what Link will soon realize that he is another man of destiny. Game Modes Not much in the way in game modes. But once you select a game file, you have a choice to either play in normal mode or hero mode. Normal mode is where the game that not only Link is Left-Handed, but all locations are in their set locations. But Link also takes normal damage. In hero mode, Link is right-handed and locations are flipped, and Link takes double the damage then he did otherwise. During gameplay you can also tweak some aspects of the game, like ZL targeting and perspective views when using a projectile throwing item such as the slingshot or the Bow & Arrow. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts When Nintendo announced this in their November Nintendo Direct. I thought they were bluffing and didn't believe it. But because I played this game already on the Gamecube, I decided to get this instead of Street Fighter 5. Graphics Supposedly the main topic of this game. Though, the graphical improvements of the game are sporadic at best. Yes, the light bleaching in the original versions for Gamecube and Wii was fixed, but some of the character models got a graphical improvement. Wolf Link is still the same sprite as it was in the original versions with no improvements such as fur. Though, human Link has some improvments like on his outfits he uses, and when he uses a fishing pole, he uses the hand in the mode you have selected. So, the graphics were hit and miss in this remake. 'Grade: '''C- Music The soundtrack of this game is also the same as in the original versions which is a good mix of old and new, though some of the soundtrack is also ambient (like when an area is shrouded in Twilight) but it's only in certain areas. But all n' all, still a good soundtrack. '''Grade: '''B Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are also a good mix of old and new. There are definitely new sounds when Link hits and enemy (and it connects to something soft like flesh) the metallic clanging in this game also sounds good. The voices are just what you expect from a LOZ game, a lot of grunts and screams from the NPCs. Though Midna speaks in some unintelligible language, though it's actually a Japanese VA speaking in English (for more on that click on this: Page 9: Twilight Princess). '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay The gameplay in this game is the same as in the original versions. But let's get to that first since I haven't reviewed the original versions. The gameplay is somewhat different from previous LOZ games, instead of the usual magic using, Link uses more conventional items instead of those of a magical nature (apart from the Magic Armor of course) what I like about Twilight Princess is that the Sword Combat is more dynamic, Link learns hidden strikes that will give him an advantage over enemies (especially those who use shields or wear armor). There are a number of new and old items as well, the game sees the return of the Lantern from ''A Link to The Past and even sees the introduction of the Clawshot, though it has some of the same properties of the Hookshot. The game also sees Link doing some more mundane things such as hearding goat and fish and even finding bugs. What I personally like is that Link also does work for other people (reinforcing why Link is called Link). Link also takes on the form of a Wolf-Like creature in this game and he has different abilities then he does when he's human. He can run and jump a bit better than when he's human, he can also see things that are normally invisible and can dig up certain enemies, items and paths as well. This game also has a lot in verstility of playstyles and controls. As in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, you can choose to play with either the Wii U GamePad or the Wii U Pro Controller, but you can also tweak gameplay style that effects on how you like top play. Not only you can switch to easy(switch) or hard(hold) ZL targeting mode, but you can also change the style when you use a certain item like the Bow & Arrow or the Clawshot, either 3rd person or 1st person. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value Not much in extra game content. But in this game, and if you have bought it in due time. It comes with a Wolf Link Amiibo, and with it, you can venture through an exclusive dungeon called the "Shadow Cave". You also find stamps also exclusive to the game which are for using in the Miiverse. '''Grade: '''C+ Final Thoughts Yes, this game does have it's faults. So, this may not be for somebody looking for something completely new, but for those liking some nostalgia, this game can be for you. '''Overall Grade: '''B-